Déjame Huir
by Yuliss
Summary: Leah es un personaje difícil, pero con sentimientos y sufrimientos al igual que todos los demás, ¿Estás dispuesto a comprenderla, a conocerla mejor? Está harta de que se la vea con malos ojos.. ¿Acaso sabes realmente por lo que está pasando? SadStoryCntst


**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes, yo solo me adjudico las palabras creadas a partir de ellos...**

* * *

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: Déjame Huir**

**Autor: Yuliss**

**Pareja: Leah&Sam**

**Summary: **Leah es un personaje difícil, pero con sentimientos y sufrimientos al igual que todos los demás, ¿Estás dispuesto a comprenderla? ¿A conocerla mejor? Está harta de que se la vea con malos ojos... ¿Acaso sabes realmente por lo que está pasando?

**Rating: T**

**Número de palabras: 3,226**

**Hola chicas!!, sí, se que el oneshot lleva bastante tiempo ya colgado, pero las organizadoras del concurso me han dejado participar con este fic, así que aquí estamos!**

**Espero que les guste!!!**

* * *

**Déjame Huir**

**By: Yuliss**

El sol vuelve a alzarse por encima del horizonte, una vez más, mientras mi deber es levantarme y continuar con mi destino. Aquel que al parecer lo hace todo en mi contra. Aquel con el que tengo que luchar cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche. El destino que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por vencerlo, siempre me vence a mí antes.

¿Y qué culpa tengo yo para pasar por estas cosas?

Ninguna.

Pero se supone que las cosas ocurren por algo ¿no? Y que el sol quiera salir cada mañana es un hecho contra el que no puedo luchar y aún así lo intento. ¿Por qué tengo que ver el sol cuando no quiero que así sea? ¿No tengo ya suficiente con ver a Sam brillar de felicidad alrededor de mi prima, Emily?

Al parecer, no. Un día más, otra prueba que hay que pasar. Y mi paciencia se acaba, mis fuerzas se agotan y no puedo hacer nada más para remediarlo.

Pero no voy a ser débil, no. Eso solo servirá para hundirme más en mi miseria y que el sol me venza más rápido para volver a iluminar a todos aquellos que viven de felicidad y alegría.

Enhorabuena para toda esa gente. Podrían ser solidarios y darme algo de su felicidad. Me río con amargura. Aunque el único que me la puede dar no creo que esté muy dispuesto en hacerlo en este momento…

Miro por la ventana de mi habitación en dirección a la casa de mi ex, Sam y mi prima Emily. Desde que él se imprimó de mi prima, ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Mi relación con Sam se rompió, desgastando así mi amistad con mi prima. Esa zorra…

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, nada de esto es su culpa, pero mía tampoco es. Y no estoy dispuesta a sufrir más de la cuenta por las estupideces que teníamos los licántropos a la hora de querer hacer perdurar la especie… me río yo de la imprimación.

Para ellos no hay nada más fuerte que la imprimación, pero ¿qué pasa con los sentimientos del corazón? ¿Qué pasa con todo el dolor que hay que pasar por culpa de esa idiotez? Que lo soportamos los más estúpidos. Yo.

Para complicar más la situación, todos los malditos días tengo que estar bajo las órdenes directas de Sam; ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer tal castigo?

Para que luego digan que soy una borde. Ya, claro, como nadie pasa lo que yo, vamos a reírnos de Leah, la borde e incomprensible.

Yo sí que me río de ellos.

Con más pereza de la normal, me levanto de la cama y me arreglo para lo que sería otro día. Mi pelo moreno cae ondulado por mis hombros y mis ojos oscuros resplandecían tristemente frente a mí al reflejarme en el espejo del baño. _¡Lista para soportar otro día más! _Pienso con sarcasmo.

Me pregunto si algún día esta situación cambiará…

Bajando rápidamente las escaleras hasta la planta baja, respiro hondo un par de veces y me preparo para colocarme el escudo que evitará que la herida en mi corazón se profundice más de lo que ya poco a poco lo hace sin remordimientos.

Seth me mira sin mirarme y paso de él. Me dirijo a la cocina y cojo lo primero que pillo en el refrigerador. Unos cereales bastarán…

—Leah, hoy tenemos reunión de la manada después de desayunar. Jake me lo ha avisado hace un momento. —Seth me comunica cuando me siento en la otra punta de la mesa para desayunar.

Levanto la mirada y la clavo fijamente en los ojos de mi hermano.

—Pues dile a Jake que se vaya él solito para allá, ¿o es que necesita que lo lleven? —contesto volviendo a prestar atención a mis cereales.

—Sabes que las órdenes de un alfa hay que cumplirlas, y Sam nos quiere a todos allí. —afirma Seth dándole un bocado a su magdalena. Se hace tan mayor…

—Vale, renacuajo, pero ya déjame desayunar.

Cuando terminamos, intento no pensar en lo que tendré que soportar a partir de que llegáramos a casa de Sam para hablar de Dios sabe qué. Como sea otra reunión para ayudar a esas sanguijuelas de los Cullen, juro que no voy a ser consciente de mis actos. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ayudarlos? ¿Y por qué tiene que estar Jacob rodeado de esas sanguijuelas? Ah ya, _Bella_. Como no…

Si no entiende que lo mejor es pasar de ella, que no lo quiere, que prefiere a Cullen, jamás logrará madurar. Pero allá él… sino quiere ver la realidad, no seré yo la que se lamente. Ya sé por experiencia propia que las relaciones no correspondidas a causa de una tercera persona no pueden acabar bien. Solo causan dolor y soledad, y Jake no lo entendía…

El timbre suena y Seth se levanta corriendo para abrir al que seguramente sea Jacob. Y efectivamente, lo es.

Ambos se saludan haciendo sus típicas bromas y me levanto desesperada por salir de allí y respirar algo de aire puro. Los empujo a los dos en la puerta para abrirme espacio sin siquiera disculparme mientras Seth soltaba una queja y Jake blasfemaba.

—Menos quejas, que vamos a llegar tarde —respondo adelantándome sin esperarlos.

—¿Y a ésta qué mosca le ha picado? —Jake le pregunta en voz baja a mi hermano. Éste se encoje de hombros y hace un gesto con los labios indicando indiferencia.

—A mí no me ha picado nada, estúpido. Contra antes vayamos, antes terminaremos. ¿A qué esperáis? —suelto sin girarme hacia atrás.

—Eh, hermana, menos humos ¿eh? —me dice Seth cuando ambos me alcanzaron. Yo le hago un gesto en la mano y sigo caminando.

Al llegar a casa de Sam, todos estan ya allí, esperándonos. No veo a Emily en ningún lado, así que supuse que estará dentro de la casa. ¿O quizás me está evitando?

Me río para mí misma. ¿Cabe alguna posibilidad de que se sienta culpable y no pueda verme la cara por la culpa que le corroe? Si es así, me alegro. Ya era hora de que alguien más sufriera lo que yo.

Jared, Embry y Quil reciben a Jake y Seth con una enorme sonrisa, mientras yo me quedo de pie en una esquina, esperando que la tortura acabe de una vez —y ni siquiera ha empezado aún…

Sam me mira pero no le correspondo. Sigo mirando al suelo, a mis pies. Ya no merece la pena volver a mirarlo a los ojos. No cuando ese brillo que soltaban no era por mí, sino por otra. Por mi prima.

He llegado a la conclusión que es mejor pasar de él, tal y como Jake debería hacer con su chica vampiro, pero es difícil. Lo es cuando tengo que verle la cara todos los días, su sonrisa al mirar a Emily, su felicidad destilando por todos los poros de su piel. La misma felicidad que desprendía cuando estaba conmigo antes de su imprimación…

Suspiro y decido que la nostalgia no me va a ayudar en estos momentos, así que vuelvo a echar ese velo protector a mi alrededor. Tengo que ser fuerte, mostrarme valiente y segura de mí misma, aunque para ello conlleve comportarme como una imbécil. Prefiero tener la seguridad que haciendo eso mi corazón no volverá a romperse en mil pedazos a preocuparme por la reacción que puedo tener en los demás. Aquí todos miramos a nuestro interés, y yo no iba a ser una excepción.

—Contra antes empecemos, antes me podré ir. ¿De qué va todo este rollo?— suelto sin mirar a nadie directamente. Pero ellos sí me miran a mí. Daba gracias a Dios por no estar en fase ahora mismo, no podría soportar saber que los demás están leyendo mis pensamientos justo ahora. Y menos aún, Sam.

Sam me vuelve a mirar fijamente y comienza a hablar.

—Este _rollo_ va de que los Cullen quieren que vayamos esta noche a seguir con los entrenamientos de lucha contra los neófitos. Y esta vez, tú vienes, Leah. —dice dirigiéndose hacia mí. Luego, guía su atención hacia todos los demás. —Pronto será la lucha contra ese ejército chupasangre recién convertido, y la sanguijuela pelirroja no dejará de utilizar todo lo que pueda contra nosotros. Así que es imperativo que todos sepamos cómo defendernos de ellos. Aunque lo haremos por turnos, para que así nunca se deje desprotegida la reserva, en ningún momento.

Todos asienten. El alfa está hablando y todo deben obedecer, y yo, por mucho que me negara no iba a conseguir nada. Pero aún así, no puedo darme por vencida tan rápido.

—Pues yo no veo el por qué tenemos que ayudar a esos chupasangres. El problema aquí está en esa humana que Jacob tanto quiere. Es a ella a la que quieren, ¿por qué tenemos nosotros que pagar por sus estupideces? ¡Nadie le mandó acercarse a los Cullen! —protesto mirando directamente a Sam. Jake me gruñe, pero paso de él. Lo que digo es la total verdad, si no es capaz de verla, ya es hora de que lo haga.

—Leah, te digo que esta noche vendrás con todos los demás, menos tú Seth —desvía por un momento la atención a mi hermano y seguidamente vuelve a mí —Y te comportarás debidamente con ellos. Para todos es desagradable esta situación, pero como alfa te ordeno que obedezcas esta orden ¿Queda claro? —Sam me golpea con sus palabras.

En ese momento, Emily sale de la casa por la puerta principal y se queda petrificada en el porche. Estoy segura de que ha escuchado parte de la conversación y ha salido para ver qué es lo que pasa. ¿Pero ella qué sabrá? No sabe nada. Nada de cómo me siento. Nada de lo que tengo que pasar. Nada de lo que es vivir bajo las órdenes de tu ex-novio odiándolo a más no poder pero al mismo tiempo amándolo hasta la muerte. Nada de lo que era amar sin ser correspondida por culpa de otra mujer y por culpa de una estúpida imprimación. No, ella no sabe nada de eso.

Jake ya está protestando por la anterior acusación que había hecho en contra de su enamorada, con la que no tendrá ninguna oportunidad. Yo lo sé. Lo veo en los ojos de ella. Veo el mismo brillo que tiene Sam en sus ojos al mirar a mi prima. Jacob no podrá hacer nada, y todo esto no hará más que separarlo cada vez más su destino. El destino de todo lobo, su imprimación.

Parece irónico. A Jacob le hace falta justamente lo que yo más odio en este mundo: la imprimación. ¿No podía haber sido él el que se imprimara de Emily? No, por supuesto que no. La que tiene que sufrir soy yo. Nadie más, solo yo.

Seth protesta también porque quiere venir a las prácticas de esta noche, y los demás lo hacen callar.

A mi alrededor todo parece temblar, se vuelve borroso y la cabeza me da vueltas. La voz de Sam sigue resonando en mi cabeza y las voces cada vez las escucho más lejos. La sangre que corre por mis venas parece arder a miles de grados centígrados bajo mi piel y entiendo perfectamente qué es lo que me está ocurriendo.

Estaba entrando en fase.

Los nervios incontrolables que salían despedidos desde mis terminaciones nerviosas no hacen más que empeorar la situación. Ya no me importa si estoy cerca de alguien a quien pueda dañar al transformarme, sólo el huir de allí, el no escuchar la voz de Sam, el no ver el rostro lleno de pena de mi prima al mirarme. Por el amor de Dios, ¡yo no quiero dar pena! Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz, que me dejen de dar órdenes. Quiero ser libre.

La transformación no ocupa más de unos segundos hasta que todos mis compañeros de manada se echan hacia atrás para no salir dañados. Vuelvo a mirar a los ojos a Sam, y éste me mira sin expresión alguna en su rostro. No sé qué me duele más, si eso o que simplemente me mire con odio.

Sin perder tiempo, aparto la mirada y salgo corriendo hacia el bosque que se encuentra detrás de nosotros. Escuchando gritos ahogados y de impresión, dejo atrás la casa que tanto odio y me interno en el bosque, esquivando árboles y ramas.

Suerte la mía que nadie más está en fase y no pueden leer mis pensamientos. No podría soportarlo. Esa invasión a mi intimidad es lo que menos me gustaba de ser una metamorfa, y también tengo que lidiar con ella. ¿Acaso mi vida no puede ser más complicada?

No escucho nada a mi alrededor, solo miro hacia delante hasta que escucho una voz en mi cabeza.

_Leah, para y vuelve ahora mismo._

Sam. Sam sigue dándome órdenes. Decido no contestarle y mantener la mente en blanco aunque fuera lo más complicado del mundo.

No estoy dispuesta a hundirme delante de él. Podría soportarlo delante de cualquier otro, pero no de él.

_Déjame en paz._

Le contesto corriendo aún más deprisa. Para mi desgracia, no soy tan rápida como él, y al siguiente instante se encuentra casi a mi lado. Intento correr más, pero me doy cuenta de que es inútil.

_Sé que es difícil para ti. Pero no puedes simplemente huir._

Me dice mentalmente y me río amargamente.

_¿Qué sabrás tú? He dicho que me dejes en paz. _Le devuelvo.

Al ver que va a seguir persiguiéndome, decido parar de golpe y dar la vuelta. ¿Tan difícil es tener un momento de intimidad?

_Leah, sé que me odias por lo que te hice, pero tienes que comprenderlo._

Y sigue. ¿No va a parar nunca?

_Sam, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes de que me dejes en paz? Y lo comprendo perfectamente, por eso quiero que me dejes de una vez._

_No era mi intención herirte._

Qué casualidad, nunca tiene esa intención. Y lo consigue siempre.

_Lárgate._

A cada paso que doy, mi fuerza interior va decayendo y mi coraza se va resquebrajando. Las lágrimas amenazan con caer sobre mi pelaje y no puedo arriesgarme a que Sam las vea. No lloraré ni una sola lágrima más por él. Pero, ¿quién puede controlar al corazón?

Cada vez escucho más lejos los pensamientos de Sam, signo de que ya no me sigue.

Suspiro de alivio; aunque mientras sigo alejándome lo más posible de él y de la realidad, una lágrima delatora cae queriendo llevarme la contraria ante mi afirmación. Al mismo tiempo un aullido se escucha de fondo justo en el lugar del que había huido antes.

Aullido, que a pesar de tener que ignorar, lo contesto.

_Te amo, Sam._

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Espero que Papa noel os haya traido muchos regalitos.. el mío ha llegado un poco tarde... pero aquí esta!**

**A lo mejor os esperábais algo más distinto... pero desde siempre me ha llamado muchisimo la atención el personaje de Leah y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar expresar sus sentimientos y que aquellas que no la comprendais, lo hagais ahora. La verdad fue un gran reto, porque no sé si he llegado a conseguir lo que quiero, transmitir sus sentimientos... y eso solo lo sabre a través de sus reviews.. ya saben... el pan de cada día... xD sin ellos... me muero de hambre.. (Y no me quereis dejar morir de hambre no? xD)**

**En fin, este one-shot va dedicado a mi gran amiga Amapola, que adora a Leah y quería hacerle un regalito especial, aunque va también para todas vosotras.**

**Me gustaria escuchar qué piensan del one-shot, así que no se corten en dejar review... :P**

**Os recuerdo también que las votaciones del CULLEN CHRISTMAS CONTEST ya han comenzado, la 1º ronda tiene las votaciones abiertas.. asique si aun no lo has hecho... ¡A VOTAR! (Para mas información mirar el perfil del concurso, que tiene el mismo nombre que el concurso)**

**Ademas, tambien deciros que el año que viene, sobre Marzo comenzaré con Maggie (bloodymaggie81) la traduccion del español al ingles de su fic When the stars go blue. Quien esté interesado, y sepa bastante ingles, que se ponga en contacto conmigo o con ella, y para mas información, mirad el perfil de ella.**

**Pues nada mas chicos... FELIZ NAVIDAD... Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO que llega.. ya ya ya...**

**Un Besooooooooooo**

**Yuliss**


End file.
